


The Other Side of the Door

by mukedayparade



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angry Michael, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, Cute, Fluff and Angst, Insecure Luke, M/M, Making Up, Mean Michael, Sad, Sad Luke, Sad Michael, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:57:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4703507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mukedayparade/pseuds/mukedayparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And don't you leave 'cause I know<br/>All I need is on the other side of the door</p><p>or,</p><p>the one where michael has anger problems that make him say things he doesn't mean, and luke needs him to leave but he also needs him close by</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Other Side of the Door

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the other side of the door by taylor swift
> 
> this is so angsty jesus but what do I write that ISNT angsty

"Don't walk away from me like that! Don't act like there's nothing wrong, because you  _know_ I can tell that there is." Michael walked through the open door of their apartment, slamming it closed behind him as he followed his boyfriend, who was quickly moving toward their bedroom.

"Leave me alone, Michael, nothing's wrong." Luke called back, his stride never breaking.

"Luke, why can't you just  _talk_ to me?" Michael let out an exasperated breath as he followed the blond boy into their bedroom, his hand reaching out to grasp the other boy's wrist, pulling him so that he was facing Michael. "What is it?"

"I-" Luke paused, swallowed thickly, let his eyes turn to the ground. "I feel like you don't careabout me anymore. Like you don't care about  _us_."

"What?" Michael's voice was taken aback, and a little angry.

"You always seem distracted when you're alone with me lately, and you never want to go out anymore. And you just seem, like, distant. Like you don't even want to be with me anymore."

"What the  _fuck_ are you talking about?" Michael's hand dropped the younger boy's wrist, his eyes blowing wide.

"Michael-"

"How  _dare_ you, Luke? Why would you  _ever_ say that you think I don't care about you anymore? My whole goddamn world revolves around you!"

"I just-"

"You fucking  _dick_ , I can't believe this. I do so much for you, all I do is for you. What, do you want me to spend every waking moment worshipping at your feet? Want me to constantly tell you how much I  _care_ about you?"

"Shut  _up_ , Michael! I didn't mean it that way, and you know it!"

"No, Luke, I  _don't_ know it. I don't know what you mean when you say that I don't care about you!" _  
_

"You're acting like a child, Michael!"

"Don't call me a fucking child, Hemmings!"

"Don't call me by my last name! You know I hate that!"

"Oh, fuck  _off_! Why don't you like it? Because it reminds you of the days when I  _hated_ you?"

"Michael." Luke's voice was laced with a warning tone, trying to tell him not to take it to that place.

"What? You don't like me calling you that because it reminds you of the time when you were just a little insecure kid who I  _hated_ , who was desperate for my approval because no one  _liked_ you?"

"Michael!"

"Is that it, Hemmings? You want to make sure I  _care_ about you because, deep down, you're still that insecure little boy who's desperate for someone to love him?"

"Michael! Get out!"

"What do you mean, get out? This is  _my_ apartment too!"

"Get  _out_ of this room, right now! I can't be in here with you! Go sleep on the couch or get out of the goddamn apartment, leave me alone!" Luke swallowed hard, trying to keep in the tears that were filling up his eyes.

Michael softened slightly, as if suddenly his words had caught up with him and he realized what he had said. He opened his mouth, just gaping silently as if he was looking at himself saying what he had just said, and couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Luke, I'm so-"

"Get  _out_ , Michael! I can't be in the same room as you right now."

Michael nodded numbly, turning and disappearing out the bedroom door, closing it behind him and sealing Luke into the room alone. 

And then Luke broke down.

The blond boy collapsed on the ground beside the bed, leaning his back against it and curling his knees up to his chest as his body racked with sobs. He couldn't believe that the boy he loved had just said that to him. He had just taken the biggest insecurities in Luke's life and thrown them in his face. 

Eventually, once Luke's sobs had died down to quiet tears, he pulled himself off the floor and crawled into bed. He clutched his pillow tightly in his hands, crying silently into the soft material as Michael's words continued to play through his head over and over. Luke knew that Michael couldn't control himself sometimes, that when he got too mad he didn't even know what he was saying. But the fact that he would say that to him at all hurt the blond boy so much he couldn't believe it. He didn't know how he was going to face Michael in the morning.

~*~

Luke woke up with a headache and puffy eyes. 

He groaned softly as the light streaming through a window hit his face, rolling over to find an empty space on the other side of the bed. As the events of last night came rushing back to him, Luke was hit with a wave of sadness, swallowing back tears that had gathered in his eyes once again.

The blond pulled himself out of bed, knowing that he had to get on with his day and face his boyfriend, no matter how much he dreaded it. So he headed toward the bedroom door, silently hoping that Michael was asleep on the couch and hadn't really left last night. 

Luke opened the bedroom door, stepping out and nearly tripping over the sleeping form curled up in the middle of the hallway. Shocked, Luke looked down to find Michael curled in on himself on the carpeted floor, right outside the bedroom door. He had slept outside their bedroom.

The older boy stirred slightly, unfurling his body and rubbing his eyes. He yawned quietly before turning to see his boyfriend standing above him. 

Michael's eyes widened as he scrambled to his feet, standing in front of the other boy but keeping a distance between them. 

"You-you slept out here? On the floor?"

Michael looked down at the floor, rubbing one foot with the other nervously. "Didn't want to be any further from you than I had to be. And if you needed me I wanted to be right here."

"Michael-"

"I'm s-so sorry, Luke!" Michael choked out a sob, looking up at his boyfriend with tears in his eyes. "I d-don't know why I said all that! I'm so sorry, I love you, I'm sorry. Sometimes I just g-get so  _upset_ and  _angry_  and I don't even know what I'm  _saying_. Sometimes I feel like-like I can't control myself. Like it's someone else speaking for me."

"Mi-"

"I know that doesn't excuse what I said. I know I f-fucked up, so badly. I'm s-so sorry, Luke, you have no idea!" The older boy had tears pouring down his cheeks by now, and he was visibly shaking. "I don't know what to say to make it better. I didn't hate you, Luke, I  _loved you_ , and I still love you, so much. I love you  _so much_. I can't l-lose you, Luke, I just can't. Please forgive me, please. I know you shouldn't, and I won't blame you if you d-don't, but  _please_  forgive me. I don't think I can l-live without you." _  
_

"Michael,  _I forgive you_. It's okay, baby."  _  
_

Luke pulled his sobbing boyfriend into his arms, Michael pressing his face into the taller boy's neck and crying. Luke ran his fingers through the smaller boy's hair, shushing him softly as the other boy continued to mumble apologies to him through his tears.

"I am  _so_ sorry, Luke. I don't know what's wrong with me." Michael breathed in shakily, wiping his face of the tears that had now subsided.

"Michael, sweetie, there's  _nothing_ wrong with you. Okay? You just get a little caught up when you're upset."

"This  _always_ happens when I get angry. I don't know why, but it does. Whenever I get upset, my automatic reaction is to get mad, and then I just, like, lose control. Like I don't know what I'm even saying or doing. It's-it's  _scary_. I'm scared of what I might do."

Luke pulled back a bit, holding his boyfriend so that he could look at his face. "Michael...I think you might have, like, an anger problem. Or something like that." 

"Oh. Okay. Wow." Michael blinked at the blond boy in front of him, swallowing down tears that were threatening to rise into his eyes again.

"That's okay, though. It's alright if you do, baby. We can get you help and you can learn to manage it, okay?"

Michael nodded, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah. Yeah, I think that would be okay. As long as I don't have to worry about hurting you again, I'll do anything."

"I love you, okay? So much, Mike."

"I love you so much, Luke. Thank you for forgiving me, God knows I don't deserve you."

"Hey, not true. And thank  _you_ for staying right on the other side of the door for me. I need to know that all I need is right there for me, and you are all I need. Anger and all."

"You're too good for me, Luke Hemmings."

"No, Michael Clifford, I'm just right for you."

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the ending sucks omg I'm so bad at ending things
> 
> I hope you guys like this, leave comments and kudos!!!


End file.
